Billy and the FanFiction
by Ectosauce999
Summary: Billy decides to take a gander at some fanfictions. And, as you can guess, he gets more than he bargained for.


It was a regular old, boring day. Spencer was gone with his mom, helping her with errands, and Billy had stayed behind. Why exactly? Well, it was the only time he could use Spencer's computer. He had just put in the password, and made the mistake of leaving it on before he left. Billy stretched out his long, ghostly arms, cracking his knuckles, before settling down to type. He had the entire internet at his finger tips. No flash restraints, no app crashes, good, old fashioned high-tech internet. Billy got himself comfy in the seat, reaching for a jar of peanut butter, before thinking of what to do first. He could do anything. Troll in chat roulette like he used to, mess around on Spencer's MeTube, anything. The first thing that came to mind, was playing girls dress-up games. But, Billy quickly dismissed the thought, and continued to think. Suddenly, he had an idea. Seeing how he was famous and all, maybe some fan had written a wickedly awesome story about him? One where he could save people, or maybe one where he was a super hero? The thoughts made Billy excited, as he looked up a fanfiction website. Sure enough, there were fanfictions about him. But, alas, they were all either ones where he fell in love with random girls, or other pop stars. The stories irked, and scared Billy. Quickly, he darted for the close tab button. Suddenly, he saw something interesting. A cartoons button. Billy had always liked cartoons. Especially the older ones they never seemed to show anymore. Interested, Billy selected the little button. As he browsed through the selection, he couldn't help but feels a surge of cold air; which was strange, seeing as how he was a ghost. Billy scrolled through the cartoons, until he saw one that intrigued him. A show titled 'Dude, That's My Ghost!' The show seemed...vaugley fammiliar. Billy selected the title, and continued.

After reading one or two, Billy decided that he liked the show. Whatever it was, it seemed amazing, especially that Billy-guy. Billy grinned mischievously, and continued reading. Some stories made him sad, Other stories made him laugh. But, there was one story genre he hadn't tried. The romance genre. Billy smiled a mischievous grin, scrolling up the the genre select. He dared himself to click it, and began. To his disappointment, the only thing he saw ws something for a pairing called 'Ectofeature'. Billy tried to close the browser, exit before he saw something he'd regret, but, curiosity got the better of him. He selected the first one, and read away. Within minutes, Billy's face was a flushed red. His skull and chest burned, and he found himself actually quite satisfied. Whatever this show was, he clearly had been missing out on something. Billy clutched his heart, and let out a strangely out-of-character squeal. Billy stopped, and coughed.

"If I'm gonna read these, I need to be mature. Yeah." Billy said to himself in a stern matter. And so, Billy continued to read the incredibly smutty fanfictions. He had to admit, he felt stupid, but they were all just so good! Billy read for hours, until her had memorized them all by heart. Every single phrase, every single unnecessary but very well described make out scene, everything. Then, he heard a car door slam. Billy quickly shut down the computer, and flung himself onto Spencer's bed. Minutes later, Spencer arrived.

"Hey Billy."

Billy smiled back and waved nervously. He had just remembered that he had forgotten to close the browser. Spencer sat down at his computer, while billy's heart slowly shrivelled in fear. He was clicking the power button, he signed in the password, he was almost there. Billy's face began to turn pink. Spencer turned to Billy and frowned.

"What's this?"

"Erm...a...story?"

Spencer read through the story, which just so happened to be a particularly smutty story, his face redder than the deepest crimson. Spencer covered his mouth and turned to Billy. His jaw hung ajar, he tried to sputter out words.

"B-Billy...do you know who these...are about?!" Spencer asked, his voice hoarse and raspy. Billy shook his head.

"You...and me!" Spencer replied. Billy's eyes widened. The two sat in silence, thinking about what they had discovered.

"Yo Spence..." Billy asked, breaking the silence.

"Is it a bad thing if I'm incredibly turned on right now?"


End file.
